Mushroom Kingdom-Möbius-In Sanity Island-Equestria Rift
by Smt64 2.0
Summary: When our heroes thought the World is save, disasters happens. Rated T because of Shadow.
1. The New Adventure

**Hi, it's me SuperMarcoToad64...I forget my password so I decided to make a new account and I am using my Wii U at this time...my first story is going to be inspire by Alien Girl. Mario is own by Nintendo, Sonic is own by Sega, Crash is own by Sony (Use to), My Little Pony is own by Hasbro**

* * *

 **Green Hills**

Sonic and Tails are relaxing since Eggman's last attack but out of nowhere a glow shows up and teleport Sonic and Tails.

* * *

 **Mushroom Kingdom**

Luigi and Toad are walking but they fall in a hole and in a portal.

* * *

 **That's all I have...I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Luigi and Tails meet Coco

**Sanity Island**

"Mama mia." Luigi said when he woke up. Tails woke up also.

"Look like you two are a wake." Said a female voice. Tails sudden starts shaking nervous. Luigi notice that. When Tails around a girl, Tails get neevous that girls found that cute and Luigi is always trying to keep Tails away from girls that make him nervous.

"Sorry, my friend here is a little shy around girls." Said the green hero.

"I can see that. Anyway, my name is Coco." Said the femal bandicoot. Tails is quiet and want Luigi to say his name first.

"My name is Luigi and this is a friend from another world, Tails...you haven't see a mushroom would you?" Luigi said.

"No, why?"Ask Coco. Luigi explain both Mushroom Kingdom and Mobius...he also explained about a mushroom named Toad who is the easiest to blush along with Tails, which Coco found cute.

"We'll find your friend." Said Coco, she told a lot about herself except for leaving one detail that she is super duper shy to say about. The trio nodded and they became friends.

* * *

 **Well, that all folks, in the next chapter, Toad will go ahead and meet the Mane Six, also don't worry what happen to Sonic, he comes back somehow and for those who wonder why Mario haven't appear, he will later.**


	3. Toad and the Mane 6

**Ponyville Spa**

Twilight and Spike are relaxing with their friends.

"This is so define." Said Rarity, she is glad she is doing this.

"I feel something wierd might happen." Said Twilight Sparkle.

"It's not like somepony from a different world will came and show up." Said Applejack, at the same time a crash is heard in the Everfree Forest.

* * *

 **Everfree Forest**

Toad is unconsince but the Mane Six found him.

"What in the hay is that?" Ask Applejack.

"I don't know." Said Twilight.

"It looks like a mushroom, with a face." Said Rarity..."what should we do?"

"We take it to Ponyville." Said Rainbow Dash.

* * *

 **Ponyville Hospital**

"Your mushroom thing is male and he is about to wake up." Said the nurse.

"Thanks." Said Fluttershy. Toad woke up and look around.

"You okay." Ask Twilight Sparkle. Toad nodded.

"Aww...you are so cute." Said Fluttershy. Toad started to look down and blush in embarressment.

"Are you from a kingdom where you and your friend were taking a walk and that all of a sudden you both teleported to different locations?" Ask Pinkie Pie. Toad nods and is shocked how she knew that. Twilight explain about her and her friends and Toad explain himself a bit. The 7 knew that Mushroom Kingdom and Equestria could be in trouble again and they decide to work together.


	4. Crash and Sidekicks vs Team Trixie

**Sanity Island**

Luigi, Tails, Coco and Crash run though the Island, the 4 heroes keep walking...Crash is the quietest however but that is normal for him...but a evil unicorn show up in a wizard costume.

"Who are you?" Ask Luigi.

"I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE." Yelled Trixie, much to the others to cover their ears. All of a sudden, two beings that look familiar to Luigi came.

"FAWFUL, COSMIC CLONE, Gasp Luigi. Tails, Coco and Crash look confuse but the 4 heroes decide to fight the evil beings and they fought. The heroes fight very hard, Luigi and Tails team up to go against Fawful while Crash deal with Cosmic Clone and Coco against Trixie, however Luigi is charging a move called Negative Zone which made the three evil villains tired, which give Crash, Coco and Tails a chance to beat the villains.

* * *

 **Equestria**

As Twilight, her friends and Toad walk, the 7 walked though Everfree Forest...but a blue blue, sh ow up...Toad thought it was Sonic but it turn out it isn't because he attacked Toad.

"Are you okay Sugarcube?" Ask Applejack. Toad nodded but he looks at the being.

"METAL SONIC!?" Toad gasps. The six looks confuse and Toad explained about Metal Sonic.

"We found that shroom..." Said a voice which turns out to be no other than Bowser Junior. Toad know that his new friends never see him in combat...Toad is also afraid of scaring them but he hates the two infront of him so Toad pull out a Orange flower and became Fire Toad (Which resembles his fire form from The TV Show) and Toad fought against Bowser Junior but the evil Joppa escape which leads Toad to Metal Sonic in his biggest challenge yet.


	5. Toad vs Metal Sonic

**Everfree Forest**

As Toad stood in front of his new friends in order to protect them, Metal Sonic laughed.

"You think you can beat me shroom?" Metal Sonic ask, thinking Toad is weak.

 _I may not have a lot of fighting skills but I seen Mario and Luigi done it, also I have a few tricks up my sleeve since my last adventure._ Toad thought and he fought Metal Sonic.

As Toad and Metal Sonic starts fighting, the shroom is using his powers and abilities in order to be even with Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic uses his electricity to make Toad get hurt, Toad got hurt but is still standing and pulled out a nut like Mushroom. He became Flying Squirrel Toad, which cause both Rainbow Dash and Metal Sonic laughing at him because of his appearance but Toad starts flying and punch Metal Sonic. Toad is getting overpowered by Metal Sonic but Toad have another trick, he shoot spores that cause Metal Sonic to counter his attack. The Mane Six is shocked. One second he is timid, shy and nice, the other Toad is fighting, not holding back and is brave. Toad keeps using his spores and have beat Metal Sonic, who Chaos Control to the Death Egg. But another flash appears and a plumber, a fox, two bandicoots, a clone, a bean and a unicorn show up. The unicorn make a evil spell and shoot it at Twilight but it hits Luigi instead making him evil and deciding to kill Mario and Luigi snatch Tails' device and teleport Luigi to Mario's House.

"TOAD!?" Gasp Tails.

"TAILS!?" Gasp Toad.

"Where are we?" Ask Coco.

* * *

 **On no, this is bad, first Luigi turned evil and wants to kill Mario, thus having three evil teams.**

 **Okay know let me explain. The reason why I chose Luigi to be evil is because _Luigi_ Fans tend to think Mario abuse Luigi because Mario stepped on Luigi's shoe, HOW IS STEPPING ON YOUR BROTHER'S SHOE CONSIDER EVIL, THAT'S STUPID EVEN FOR MATPAT, ALSO IF YOU LOOK CLOSELY, IT SORTA SHOWS LUIGI ACCIDENTALLY, INTENTIONALLY BUMBED THE DOOR IN THE HOT AIR BALLOON. Sorry, got to get that out. Anyways another reason why since Mario took role of being a villain (DK Jr), Luigi might as well get that role as well.**

 **When I said three evil teams, it is obvious Luigi will make his own team, perhaps Popple from Mario & Luigi series will join.**

 **The other two is the Koopa-Robotnik-Cortex Pack and Team Trixie.**

 **You wonder why I did Toad vs. Metal Sonic, well...someone had to do it and it's gonna be me.**

 **Mario will get a appearence in the next chapter.**

 **The reason why Toad is familar with Tails and Metal Sonic is because Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games.**

 **I will accept Mario OC, Sonic OC, MLP OC and Crash Bandicoot OC, also please give me a title to the series?**

 **See you next time.**


	6. Mario and Sonic VS Luigi?

**Mario's house**

Sonic wakes up in a house. He also starts looking around.

"Looks like you wake up." Said a voice. Sonic gasps as he know that voice. A 26 year old plumber walks in.

"Yo Mario, long time no see." Said Sonic.

"Yes Sonic..." Said Mario. A loud shake is heard outside Mario's house.

* * *

 **Outside**

As Mario and Sonic walk outside, they saw a figure similar to Mario.

"Luigi!?" Said Mario, excited to see his brother. Luigi however, shoot electrcity at the plumber and hedgehog.

"Luigi?" Ask Mario. Luigi decide to attack both Mario and Sonic. The two red and blue heroes must fight against Luigi. Mario use firebrand against Luigi while Sonic relay on his speed in order to defeat against the Luigi. Mario is charging up a move he been hiding for a while. Sonic notices Mario's plan and smiles at his plan. Both Mario and Sonic charged up their moves.

"Mario..." Mario said.

"Sonic..." Sonic said.

"What's this?" Ask Luigi.

"FINALE SPINDASH BOOST COMBO." Said Mario and Sonic, as Mario make a beam of fire with Sonic being in it doing a very fast spin dash and combine it with fire and go really super fast then Sonic ever achieve in his life, and sending the green evil plumber flying.

"Man...this is wired, first Tails is missing and now Luigi is attacking us, what is going on?" Ask Sonic.

"I don't know Sonic." Said Mario...both heroes decided to go to Professer Elvin Gadd to find out what was going on.

 **Unknown**

Two mushrooms, one Yellow and the other blue wakes up, looks around and is confuse.

* * *

 **Well, this is the end of this chapter. So now if anyone is confuse why Luigi is evil...he suddenly became evil by Trixie in the last chapter...now for trivia.**

 **Sonic is referring to the first chapter since Tails is missing and can't be found.**

 **This is Mario's first appearance in this story.**

 **This is the second chapter not to involve My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Crash Bandicoots Characters...the first is Chapter One.**

 **Mario and Sonic combining moves is similar to the Bros Attacks from Mario & Luigi series, however, Sonic replaces Luigi since Luigi is evil.**

 **The two Mushrooms is Yellow Toad and Blue Toad from New Super Mario Bros Wii, New Super Mario Bros U, and it's useless Luigi version that only change the courses.**

 **It is unknown where Yellow Toad and Blue Toad is according to their point of view but only one person knows and it's me :3**


	7. New world?

**This chapter focus on Yellow Toad and Blue Toad**

* * *

 **Unknown Forest**

"Where are we Yellow Toad?" Ask a blue Mushroom.

"No idea." Answer a yellow one. The duo keep walking.

* * *

 **Unknown Villag**

Yellow Toad and Blue Toad continue walking and enter a unknown village. All of a sudden, a bunny with one robot arm and two robot legs grabbed them.

"Who are you two, and how did you find this place?"

"I am Yellow Toad and this is Blue Toad...the only names we gotten..." Said Yellow Toad.

"You both have names similar to each other?" Ask the rabbit. The two mushrooms nod their heads.

"Are you two related?" Ask a chipmunk.

"We don't know." Said Blue Toad. "We are lost, okay..." A big boom is heard.

"What was that?" Ask the chipmunk.

"It appears to be SWATbots, robots and evil skeletons, Sally Girl." Said the rabbit

"Does the skeleton looks like the one in my picture?" Ask Blue Toad. The two furry females look at it and nods.

"Bowser must be here then..." Said Yellow Toad.

Yellow Toad and Blue Toad now must save the village from Dry Bones, Robots and SWATbots.


	8. Sneaking in

**Robotopolis**

As the Freedom Fighters and the two toads continue on...they know facing Bowser, Eggman and Robotnik is gonna be hard.

"W-w-what should we do?" Ask Antonie.

"Relax...we are familiar with Robotnik but not Eggman and Bowser." Said Rotor.

"We knew Bowser and battle him three times." Said Blue Toad. Yellow Toad noticed a green hawk.

"Who are you?" Ask Yellow Toad.

"Name is Jet." Said The green figure. "And I have a favor to ask."

"I don't trust strangers." Said the Yellow hero.

"I do." Said his blue buddy.

"You are familiar with Eggman and Bowser, right, well they kidnapped someone named Rosalina." the bird.

"WHAT!?" Gasp the two toads.

"Yes." Said a figure.

"Who are you?" Ask Blue Toad.

"Name is Neo Cortex." Said the figure in a fighting pose.

"I'll take care of this yellow twit...you guys go." Said the Yellow mushroom. Blue Toad nods and told the others to face Bowser and Eggman.


	9. Yellow Toad VS Neo Cortex

**Robotorpolis**

As Yellow Toad face Neo Cortex, a strange robot-like cat is watching with confusion.

"You don't seem tough to strubby." Said Neo Cortex.

"You want to bet ugly?" Said Yellow Toad. The two yellow foes starts to battle. Yellow Toad jumps onNeo Cortex and Neo Cortex relied on his technology. The fight gets to dangerous and the yellow foes keep fighting. But all of a sudden, a blast came out no where.

"THIS ISN'T OVER." Said Neo Cortex as he leave. Trixie, Fawful and Cosmic Clone shows up, holding a book with a Mushroom on it. Yellow Toad goes in fight pose.

* * *

 **Ponyville**

Discord is floating but gotten attacked. Luigi appear and fought Discord.

* * *

 **Well...looks like Discord is fighting Luigi who became so evil, meanwhile, Yellow Toad is fighting.**


End file.
